


【火影】三十岁之恋

by DJ006



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: KKOB向，现代社会AU预警。卡卡西在离开故乡多年后，因故回到木叶与童年好友带土重逢的故事。写于16年9月，未完成。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【火影】三十岁之恋

1.  
卡卡西坐上列车的时候，夏日清晨的阵雨刚刚止歇。空气中泛着湿漉漉的触感，太阳高悬，光线逐渐明朗起来。蒸腾的温度如簇簇燃烧的火苗，沾染上人们的衣袖，炙烤他们的皮肤，将皮下的油脂汗液一并逼出。  
银发男人的座位恰好正对空调出风口，人造的凉气像冰锥一般扎挠他的后颈，卡卡西不舒服的抬起手揉了揉脖子，遗憾地发现情况并没有改善，他掌心的温度不比凉气高多少。  
旗木朔茂带着独子离开故乡的时候，卡卡西不过十二岁，现在他已经三十了，十八年没有回过故乡。  
最初，尚且年幼的卡卡西还常常会想起老宅院落里的星光，想起好友坐在廊下晃荡的双脚，而后随着时间的推移，朔茂在城里找到了稳定的教师工作，卡卡西的学籍也迁入了新地，越来越忙碌的生活将那些渲有夏夜绀色的记忆挤至脑后，再加上本人刻意的遗忘，童年的人事渐渐模糊成一团墨色，只能在睡梦里影影绰绰，神出鬼没。

前几年卡卡西毕业，也在高校里谋了个教师差事，朔茂笑着说，现在家中存款差不多可以摆脱租房的境地了，于是父子俩就退了公寓，首付了一套学校附近的二层小楼。刚开始日子有些拮据，朔茂思量了两天表示，反正也不会回乡下住了，不如把老宅和几亩耕田卖了，缓解下压力也好。  
当时卡卡西正在备课，他从一盏灯光下抬起头，反射着光芒的眼镜片遮掩了他惊诧的目光，他问：真的要这么做吗，父亲？  
当然，年长的男人露出一个温柔的笑容。  
可是这样的话，如果父亲你想回去，也没有房子可住了。  
我不会回去了，朔茂说。  
因为早年一些不愉快的事，卡卡西明白， 自己的父亲哪怕对故乡仍残余着眷恋，也不会选择归乡，所以他没有再多嘴，反倒是朔茂反问了句：莫非卡卡西觉得爸爸会拖累你吗？希望爸爸离开？  
不，只是……  
觉得不方便吗？朔茂的嗓音依旧温和而沉稳，听不出是在玩笑还是认真：是啊，卡卡西也到适婚年龄了啊，想带女朋友回家的话，爸爸也住在这里是不是不方便呢？  
怎么可能，而且我也没有女……  
婚后也会不方便吧？蓄着长发的男人露出了可怜的神色：老头子真讨儿媳妇厌什么的。  
父亲……卡卡西叹了口气，他把杂乱的书本摞成一沓塞进包里：您明明知道我不会有这样的想法。  
不会有怎样的想法？是觉得爸爸碍事还是……结婚的想法？  
年长者微眯双眼，那眼神若一尾锋芒， 霎时向前飞刺，使卡卡西有种瞬间被看穿的错觉。  
卡卡西想，不愧是父亲呀。

2.  
下了列车又转乘公交，等到达目的地时，天色开始转暗，虽还未到炊烟冉冉的时间，但田地里劳作的人影已经所剩无几。远处的树梢随山风左右摇晃，枝叶相撞的动静像一曲词句模糊的歌谣，大概是山中植被茂盛，湿气嚣张，温度骤然下降，银发男人裸露在外的手臂不禁冒起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
卡卡西在路上反复回忆故乡的模样，现在故乡近在眼前。  
被称作木叶的村落据说曾是忍者们的居所，蜿蜒的山脉确实有着地理上的优势，或许这里真的存在过来去如风，挥手便能翻覆天地的忍者，然而如今，忍者也好，大名也罢，仅仅是历史课本上真伪难辨的几行铅字而己。以现代人的目光看来，这不过是个风景怡人的僻壤农乡。  
卡卡西行走于田埂，他早就辨认不出旗木家田地的位置，据他所知，这里大部分的田地都在宇智波家的管理下。  
与旗木父子相同，很多背井离乡搬去城里的居民，都将家中的耕田祖地租予宇智波家，请其代为打理，每年无论收成如何，多少有些固定的租金可收。  
“打扰一下，”卡卡西停下脚步，向一侧水田中忙碌作物的中年男人喊道：“请问宇智波斑先生现居何处？”  
男人闻声直起腰，他抓过脖颈上挂着的毛巾揩了圈脸，用带着乡音的口音说：“您是说斑大人吗？”  
“是的，是宇智波家的斑先生。”  
“您找他有什么要紧事吗？”男人难掩好奇的问。  
“不，没什么，只是租地的事……”  
“哦，那您去找带土就可以了。”  
“……带土？”卡卡西不禁愣了半秒，虽然他知道自己必然会与带土相遇，或是本人，或是传言，但在这里就听到了带土的名字真是出乎意料。  
“前几年斑大人就将田地的事交给带土了，”男人皱起眉头，略带遗憾地说：“唉，毕竟斑大人年纪也大了。”  
是啊，卡卡西想，宇智波族也没落了，族人如被风吹散的花种，洒落各地。除去早已搬去城中生活的富岳一家，宇智波斑身边最亲近的就是分家的带土，年事己高的宇智波斑就此将事务交给带土接管，这一决定并非匪夷所思。  
“那么，请问宇智波带土现在何处呢？” 卡卡西礼貌的问道，却忘了给带土的名后加上敬称。  
“哦，带土嘛，”男人抬头看了看日头回答：“这会儿应该在神社吧。喏，朝那里走，看见那幢尖顶的房子么，再左转直走，上了台阶到头。”似乎是看出了卡卡西对道路的生疏，男人边说边比划起方向。  
直到卡卡西走出百米远，回头还看见男人手舞足蹈地朝前指，不停强调着：“直走呀！ 直走！看到石头台阶就是！”

3.  
卡卡西暗自发笑，那位男子反复强调直走，其实他的担心是多余的，这里也只有一条道，径直通向神社。  
拾级而上，天光被连绵枝杈所遮，斑驳树影往外延伸为棱角模糊的块状物，愈往深处走可见度愈低。似乎是树木过于繁茂的缘故，每走一步都是寒气逼人，石质的台阶边缘经年累月磨得光滑，地上叠陈着枯叶与断枝，都处于半腐烂状态，静待自然拆解。

走到一半时，卡卡西犹豫着停了下来，周围的景色并不像是有人经常活动的样子，带土真的会在这里吗，还是说他走岔了路？  
可一路上也没有见到别的道啊。  
即便四处张望也找不到第二条道，低矮的树丛野草犹如轮番而至的追兵，将银发男人团团围住，除去石头铺就的台阶，根本无处下脚。卡卡西思考了片刻决定继续上前，如果  
真的走错了方向，回头也不迟。  
很快鸟居就映入了男人的视线，柱梁与笠木在日落中呈现出绛红的色调。空气里弥漫着朽木与小动物尸体的臭味，夹杂着雨后土壤的气味，缠着人的鼻尖不放。各类喜阴的蕨类植物大肆生长，甚至有覆盖建筑物的趋势，而在枝桠疏漏处，少许阳光渗透的地方，色彩艳丽的野桔梗悄悄绽放。  
然而对现在的卡卡西来说，一切都无关紧要，毕竟当带土出现在他面前时，周边的情况暂且不顾也没关系。  
卡卡西从没怕自己会认错人，他看见那个黑发男人的时候，即便对方只露了左侧面，他也立刻将其与自己记忆中的男孩重叠起来。  
带土抱臂站立，张合嘴唇，好像在和什么人交谈，随即他转过头，黑黢黢的瞳仁在映上卡卡西的身影时一瞬睁大了，刹那后又重归平静。  
此时卡卡西才看清了带土的全貌，他右脸毁容，伤疤纵横交错，左眼绑着黑色的皮质眼罩，身穿侉装，前襟整齐，丝毫没有受到暑热的影响。  
“卡卡西吗？”  
卡卡西凝视着带土，对方朝他信步而来。  
“我之前收到了你的信息，” 带土冲他颔首致敬，似乎并不想废话：“田地的事你不必担心，宇智波家会以合理的价格收下的。”  
“……”  
银发男人想说点什么，不止是买卖上的事，而是别的什么，类似叙旧，类似追忆的东西。但他张嘴时，他的声音仿佛被一只无形的大手所攫，陈年的情绪翻腾上涌，在男人的胸腔肺部横冲直撞，最终他只能点点头，向带土探出手以示友好。  
带土伫立在高他几层的阶梯上，背光使得他的表情更加晦涩难辨，他伸手在卡卡西的掌心随意划拉了下，就表示握过手了。  
卡卡西并没有为黑发男人的居高临下而恼火，他只是惊异的注意到，带土的手不仅比自己的凉，还滑溜溜的。

4.  
带土见到卡卡西的时候，他的脑内没有任何成章的语句，先前推敲再三的“好久不见。” “过得如何？”“朔茂大叔身体还健康吗？”通通在此刻化作烈日下的一团浆糊，连收拾都枉费力气，只有“轰——”“哐一一” 等诸如此类的拟声词在他脑中咆哮，吵得他耳鼓膜突突的跳。  
即便他在三天前就收到卡卡西要来的消息，并且为此苦恼了许久，连新买的茶点都少咽了几块，但他没想到卡卡西会找到这里来，这个人迹罕至的荒废神社不是卡卡西该来的地方。  
难道不应该是把文件准备妥当，择日拜访吗，卡卡西这般捉急作甚。  
他庆幸长年的伪装与保护机制的运转速度，身体已经自作主张的向银发男人移动。带土如一个出窍的幽灵，蹲守一旁观赏自己肉体的表演。抑制情绪，用平淡的语气谈论所有权与使用权的转移，要表现的冷静大方，不为所动。借用地势与光线造成压迫感，用伤疤与眼瞳威吓对方。  
且不说这一系列的举动多么像一只因为惊慌而炸毛的猫咪，拱高脊背虚张声势。带土的扮演太过成功，以至于欺骗过自己，连自己手心直冒冷汗都没发觉。

5.  
天空再度传来雨水的声音，淅淅沥沥如银针刺射，例无虚发。大概是离家近的缘故，带土两手空空毫无准备，于是卡卡西撑开折叠伞，示意带土共伞避雨。  
黑发男人像是没搞懂对方的意思，微偏过脑袋，独眼绕着卡卡西打了个转，身体动也不动。卡卡西不得不伸手用伞罩住带土，像笼飞鸟似的收拢手臂。  
带土后脑勺抵着伞骨，一瞬间有点慌张，但很快他就僵硬着身体靠近银发男人，若无其事地向前行走。  
虽然卡卡西的折叠伞算是宽大，但两个大男人并肩到底有些拥挤，肩膀和手臂不自觉地贴近，在湿冷的空气中，自对方身上漫延而来的每一分热度都能感受得一清二楚，察觉到这点的带土立马侧过身，拉开距离，像个螃蟹一般横着移动。  
卡卡西没敢张口，他怕他一开口就会吐出遏制不住的笑声。

6.  
在变更契约上签上字盖好印后，事情算是告一段落，卡卡西收拾着纸张，说：“接下来去一趟公证所登记就行，你哪天方便呢？”  
木桌对面坐姿端正的带土忽然瑟缩了下，他蹙起眉头，略显不悦的说：“还要出门吗？ ”  
“我一个人去大概也可以，” 卡卡西停顿了片刻继续道：“毕竟已经签好文件了，虽然最好是双方都在场……但若是你不方便的话……”银发男人拖长了尾音，若有所思的凝视着带土的半边面颊。  
“没有不方便，”带土立即打断了对方，他扭过脸正好把铺满伤疤的右脸藏进阴影中，说：“明天就去吗？”  
“这倒不急，我放假呢。”卡卡西自知失礼，趁机岔开话题：“我现在在当教师，正好学校放暑假。”  
“是么。”  
卡卡西不知道带土这句应答是表明自己清楚了幼时好友现下所从事的职业，还是单纯的针对不急于登记契约这件事，黑发男人既面无表情也不肯看他，卡卡西只好找些话来打破这尴尬的气氛：  
“天气预报说这几天都有频繁的阵雨，出门不太方便吧……”  
“你打扫过宅子了吗？”  
“欸？”  
“旗木宅，”带土不耐烦的用指关节叩敲桌面，“打扫过了吗？”  
“……没有，我刚到这里就……”  
卡卡西想说我刚到这里就去找你了，可是这话说出口太奇怪了，简直像是自己迫不及待地要见带土一样。思考至此，银发男人蓦地对自己的行为感到惊奇，对啊，打扫好老宅后隔日再来找带土商量契约的事也不急，为什么自己在听到带土所处的位置后便不做他想呢。  
“没打扫怎么住人……”带土语气不善地叨咕了一句，拧过上身望向廊外。在裱有细纱的门外，熊熊燃烧的落日正缓慢坠下地平线，之前因为天光尚白，没有开灯，现下随着夜晚的降临，室内光线愈发昏昧。  
“我现在回去打……”  
“住一晚上吧，客房有空。”黑发男人倏然转回脸，墨色的眼眸在幽暗的房间里反射出一点亮光，直盯进卡卡西的眼中，随即他似乎后悔自己答话的速度，又赶紧补充道：“你是宇智波家的客人，没有怠慢的道理。”  
卡卡西手上收拾的动作慢了下来，“不，”他眯起眼，声音里夹着隐藏不住的笑意：“请让我多打扰几晚，正如我之前所说，天气预报说这几天都有频繁的阵雨呢……”


End file.
